


You hold me tight (and save me every night)

by Alfer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, for one chapter there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Carmilla and Laura hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

It was freezing cold and the wind had a ferocity to it Laura hadn’t felt before. Their little group had found shelter inside a cave miles away from Silas. Carmilla had started a small campfire, LaF had made sure it would not go out in the night, and Perry found some food from what they had hastily packed to warm in the flames. Laura had gotten the sleeping bags into place, two at each side of the fire.

Escaping Silas was not as easy as they had hoped. The main road to civilization was blocked by snow, probably a result of all the tremors the Dean-fueled fish demon-god thing was doing. They could still be felt here, lesser but still perceptible, even with the progress of a week’s walk between their little group and the university. 

Laura had a backpack ready for any outdoor’s incursion that might happen, as per her dad’s instruction, and Perry had one too. Apparently, her justification was a simple, “You never know LaFontaine. Rush now, help me get more food and let’s go!” Whatever the reason, Laura was thankful for it. Her supplies could feed two, but not three.

They talked little as they eat, all humans exhausted and Carmilla looking far too gaunt for Laura’s liking. Once they finished eating, and Perry had them all help washing the pans and few cutlery they had used, it was finally time to rest. Every bone in Laura’s body hurt, there were few things she looked forward to more these last few days then finally getting to lie down, Carmilla by her side.

Once they settled, however, Laura couldn’t sleep. The cold seemed to be in her bones, even with the fire so close, and questions that really should not be so important right now kept running around her head. Carmilla has kissed her. She had kissed Carmilla. They had kissed more in this last week. A lot actually. So what did it mean? Laura knew what she wanted it to mean, but what if Carmilla didn’t want it too? Should she just ask? This wasn’t exactly the best moment, what if Carmilla though she was being silly, thinking about relationship status in the middle of a flight for survival?

And that made Laura far more worried. Carmilla had been looking paler and paler, especially in the last couple of days. Laura knew she had not fed since they escaped. What if she had another seizure? She should try offering again, even if the last time Carmilla declined with a smirk and an “I’m alright cutie, don’t worry about me,” before giving a genuine smile and kissing Laura on the forehead. But she wasn’t alright, and Laura should do something about it.

A shift beside her, and Carmilla’s arm snaked it’s way around Laura’s belly, her hand on the small of Laura’s back pulling her closer. Laura complied gladly. This was another thing she had quickly grow to love. Carmilla pulled her close and hugged her tight when they slept. It was truly unfairly comfortable, even with the sleeping bags in the way.

“I can hear you thinking from here Laura, what’s got you so worried? Aside from our impending doom, of course,” That bought a small laugh out of Laura, which seemed to be Carmilla’s objective considering she smiled back.

Laura considered her answer. One she was fairly sure Carmilla would still reject, since she didn’t seem to want to feed from Laura again. The other… well, she had no real clue how Carmilla would react to relationship talk right now, and that made her nervous. And nervousness led to babbling Laura tried hard to keep down but couldn’t. 

“It’s not really important right now, ‘cause I mean we’re fleeing for our lives here and you haven’t eaten in a week and it’s so cold even the fire doesn’t warm as it should, so it’s really inappropriate too, to be thinking if you want to be my girlfriend or not, and I think LaF caught something from that weird moss they touched yesterday and we still haven’t found any way out-”

Carmilla put a stop to Laura’s rambling with her lips. Instead, a small moan came out of her, followed by a whimper when Carmilla pulled back, keeping Laura’s bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, before surging back to sooth it with her tongue. Laura’s arms went around the vampire’s neck, pulling her closer still.

Carmilla pulled back again, a shy smile on her face. “Of course I want to be your girlfriend. If you want to be mine,” It was a wonder, Laura thought, to be allowed to see Carmilla looking so vulnerable and so hopeful at the same time. It filled her chest with a foreign but welcome warmth she did not want to name yet. 

Laura hugged Carmilla again, chanting yes as quietly as her excited self could. LaF threw a small rock at them anyway. That may also have happened more than once already, but for slightly...different reasons. Laura blushed. Carmilla growled at them threateningly.

Laura tangled one hand in Carmilla’s hair, pulling lightly for them to be face to face again. She rubbed their noses together, making Carmilla huf out a laugh.

Sleep was finally closing in on Laura. Carmilla extended one arm for Laura to rest her head on, her fingers playing with Laura’s hair, keeping the other arm around her waist. Feeling safe and finally warm, Laura drifted off to a dreamless rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt my buddy melime sent me ages ago. I'm really way too slow with those.
> 
> All chapters are rated G, expect for the third, which is fluffy smut, pretty much. And four, which is T because of some violence.


	2. Alone

The night was clear, stars shining in a sky with no moon. The monochrome darkness calmed Carmilla. There were no stars in the coffin, there was only the sloshing of blood for the first few weeks, she assumed, before the only sound had been her nails trying to claw their way out of that hell. On bad nights like this, she could hear the wood giving way, revealing the metal coffin Mother had conjured for the occasion. 

It had taken years for Carmilla to be comfortable again in the night. It had been ridiculous, a vampire afraid of the dark, but she could not stand anywhere that had not a direct view of the sky at night. Losing that connection could easily induce a fear frenzy, and that never ended well. 

It was good here, in the rooftop of the library. Carmilla could smell the last threads of spring giving way to summer, could hear the nocturnal animals running, feeding and living their lives. She wanted to show them to Laura, her girl would be fascinated. 

Thinking of the small human bought a smile to Carmilla’s face. It had been months since their sorry group found refuge inside the library. Mother had yet to find a way in, and in the long expanses of time between searching for ways to exorcise her from Raggedy Ann, or ways to finally end Lilita, and after the excitement of getting Mattie back, she and Laura had talked. A lot. It had been good, painful at times, but necessary. 

Those talks happened under the blankets and furs the library provided them, Carmilla holding Laura at first, later it was Laura holding her. They hadn’t even tried sleeping apart. It was hard, waking not to Laura’s soft breathing, or even her tears, but to her heart beating far too fast, her golden eyes fixed unseeing to some point of the ceiling. Carmilla held her close, just being there for Laura. It was all she could do. But it seemed to be enough, and Laura was gradually becoming more like herself, healing even in such a bleak place as Silas.

Sharing the same yellow pillow (retrieved by Carmilla with some generous help from the library, which seemed to like her), Laura whispered her fears, her regrets, why saving Silas and the students was so important, but not as important as saving Carmilla. How sorry she was for not listening before it was too late. It made Carmilla’s heart clench, her throat closing with emotion. So Carmilla whispered back, how scared she got sometimes, how suffocating the darkness could be, and how sorry she was too. 

From there, they hadn’t taken long to get back together. It was an inevitability, Carmilla understood now. Whatever happened, they would be by each other’s side

Mother had a hand in some of this, Carmilla realised, those goddamn apples laced with truth serum being the worst offender, but a lot of their problems had come from being afraid to communicate. It was good, working on that, with someone she trusted. It was also a relief that Mattie had unveiled most of Mother’s plans before rejoining them. Seeing her sister and her girlfriend actually working together meant more to Carmilla than she cared to admit.

On the bad side, they were still up discussing the meager political news from the outside world they had access to. Mattie was trying to convince Laura that murdering certain kinds of politicians was sometimes the best course of action, while Laura argued permanent exclusion from public office was enough. It could have been an ugly discussion, but Laura had been gesticulating wildly, a smile on her lips, while Mattie looked on amused. That left Carmilla to try and sleep without her girlfriend, and too early for a vampire. Hours passed strangely in the library, it had all of their internal clocks confused. 

Sleep couldn’t even really take a hold of her before the memories began flooding back. A scream stuck in her throat, Carmilla had sneaked her way up the to the roof, desperate for clear air and the faint lights and noises of the night.

Thinking about their current situation, about the stars, about anything to distract herself from the memories and terror her brain insisted on dredging from the past, Carmilla only noticed she wasn’t alone on the roof when a warm hand touched the chilled skin of her arm. She wiped her head around fast enough to cause whiplash, only to see Laura by her side, a worried frown marking her forehead and a blanket under her arm.

“Hey,” Her voice was soft, as was the smile that temporarily replaced her frown.

“Hey,” It was instinct by now, the answering small smile that formed on Carmilla’s face.

“Is everything alright? I went to bed and you weren’t there, so I thought you might be up here, but are you okay?” The smile grew, Carmilla never knew how much she loved Laura’s rapid-fire rambles until Laura stopped doing them. This one was quick, but said in that same soft tone as her greetings.

“Yeah, just a bad night Cupcake. Couldn’t sleep,” Laura’s hand trailed down the vampire’s arm, holding the hand Carmilla hadn’t sensed was clenched into a tight fist by her side. She opened it, interlacing her fingers with Laura’s.

Laura took a step closer. “Do you want to stay here some more?”

Carmilla nodded, taking a deep breath her lungs had no use for.

Laura pulled her gently towards the door to the library, in front of which there was one of the thicker skins the library had provided, a bear Carmilla guessed, and that she had most certainly not bought up here while almost fleeing to the outside.

Carmilla gave Laura a confused look, the human answered only with a smile, a brighter but more nervous one than before. She sat down on the skin, pulled the blanket around her shoulders and patted the space between her open legs. Now she looked more nervous, and Carmilla could only take a moment to let the love she felt for this kind woman overwhelm her. 

Just when Laura looked like she might panic and backtrack on the wordless offer, Carmilla regained her awareness and sat in front of her girlfriend. Laura’s arms immediately went around Carmilla’s shoulders, covering the vampire with the large blanket and shielding them both from the night air.

Carmilla laid back against Laura’s chest, letting herself be comforted by Laura’s presence, by her scent and warmth. She turned around a little, enough to bury her face in Laura’s neck, breathing her in. When Laura talked again, some time later, it was in the same tone, soft and kind, as before.

“You know, some of those constellations up there have really different meanings all over the world. Like, for the indigenous people of south america, Scorpion isn’t a constellation by itself, but part of it together with some stars you can only see in that part of the world form a constellation that looks like an ema. And there’s another one, made with Orion and…”

Laura kept her voice down, but she grew more excited as she talked. Carmilla had to hold back her tears. She knew exactly what Laura was doing, what she had done, looking up another thing Carmilla loved so she could help on bad nights like this. Bringing up these blankets, to ward away the deathly cold Carmilla could feel lingering on her skin from the coffin.

Except she couldn’t feel it anymore, not with Laura holding her tight, her voice drowning the scratching of nails away, the rushing blood just under the skin Carmilla pressed a soft kiss to louder than the sloshing frigid blood had been.

Carmilla turned more, holding Laura around the waist, slipping down a bit so she could rest her head against Laura’s chest. Laura kept on with the stories she had read, keeping her arms around Carmilla, and only stopping to press kisses to the top of the vampire’s head occasionally. 

Hours later, Carmilla finally felt a little more in control of herself. She kissed Laura on the forehead, over the healing scar, noticing Laura was almost asleep. Carmilla insisted on taking them back down to their bed. Laura would already have a hellish crink on her neck and back tomorrow, Carmilla wouldn’t let it get any worse than that. Plus, beds were better for cuddling than cold rooftops anyway.


	3. Together

Laura broke their kiss with a high-pitched whine, her head thrown back exposing her throat. Carmilla wasted no time moving to it, running her nose from the hollow of Laura’s collarbone up to her jaw, then tracing the way again with bites and soothing kisses.

Carmilla had missed everything about Laura while they were broken up. Even living in the same house, she had missed her like a constant ache. She had missed Laura’s smile, her laugh, her silly jokes and even her annoyed huffs. And she had missed seeing Laura like this, eyes half-lidded, holding on to Carmilla like she might disappear at any moment, brown scrunched, almost lost to the pleasure Carmilla was bringing her. 

The vampire sat with her back against the bed’s headboard, Laura’s legs hugged her waist, while Carmilla’s fingers drove into her core in a steady pace. Her other hand was on Laura’s backside, squeezing and pulling her closer. That earned Carmilla a whimper.

Moving lower, she kissed down Laura’s chest, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking hard. A mixture of a squeal and a moan left Laura, fingers threading into black locks and holding Carmilla tighter to her chest. Her hips ground into Carmilla’s hand, trying to match her speed. Carmilla bit into the sensitive flesh, lashing it with her tongue after. Laura called her name in the middle of a loud moan.

After being content with how hard the nub on her mouth was, Carmilla moved to the other, giving it the same attention. Laura writhed on her lap, close to the edge already. Carmilla grinned. At least she wasn’t the only one coming faster than expected.

Carmilla curled her fingers, keeping her thumb light on Laura’s clit. She keened, nails digging lines on Carmilla’s shoulders. “Please Carm, please,” Laura sounded desperate, chasing that release Carmilla kept just out of reach. At other times, Carmilla would tease Laura for hours, making her orgasm hit so much stronger when Laura reached it. But this was their first time after everything, and she just wanted to make Laura feel good, right at that moment.

Letting go of the nipple with a pop, Carmilla moved back to Laura’s neck, murmuring against the fast pulse there. “Just a little longer Laura,” She worked on another hickey, her fingers picking up speed and her thumb circling hard on Laura’s clit.

Laura screamed, both hands scratching down Carmilla’s back. The vampire used her free hand to hold Laura, her arm circling around her waist. Carmilla’s teeth on her neck where the final drop. The sensation of Laura’s walls clenching hard around her fingers came in tandem with the moment she bit down on Laura’s pulse. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. Carmilla stilled her fingers slowly, continuing the circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves to help Laura come down from her high. With a last soothing lick, she let go of the bite mark on Laura’s neck, pulling back just enough to look at her.

Laura was looking back at her. A small smile, tired but content, shoulders relaxing and body limp. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Carmilla’s. The vampire closed her eyes, pulling Laura closer to her. Her girlfriend moaned softly, the fingers still inside her moving a little. Carmilla smirked, maybe a bit smug, and pulled her fingers out carefully. Laura whimpered, Carmilla would have let them inside her a little longer, but she wanted to taste her girlfriend.

Bringing the fingers that had been in Laura to her mouth, Carmilla sucked them clean. She loved Laura’s taste, there was just something about it that drove her wild. The way Laura was looking at her likely had something to do with that too. But they had time now, at least for tonight.

Letting her fingers go, Carmilla hugged Laura close with both her arms wrapped around her. Laura’s hands were around her shoulders, one of them running up and down her back. Carmilla couldn’t stop the purring that resulted, and she didn’t particularly want to.

“You didn’t last much longer than I did Cupcake,” she really couldn’t help it. Laura had made her come first, three times in fact, and Carmilla was slightly embarrassed by how fast she had climaxed. 

“The last time I came, we were doing it in your mother’s bed, so shush you,” Laura’s content smile didn’t change, but her eyes had a mischievous glint to them. Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. Those golden eyes softened again, the emotion in them clear as day.

“There’s nothing wrong with how quick or how long you take Carm. It was a little good for my ego, yes, but I just wanted to make you feel good. To show how much I missed you.”

Carmilla knew, god she knew. They had missed each other far too much for either to be unaware. And all over such stupid reasons... But here was Laura, in her arms and happy and safe. That was all that mattered.

She kissed Laura, slow and deep and with as much emotion as she could. Laura kissed back, just as intensely, and Carmilla could feel tears against her face. They broke apart after an eternity, their noses still touching.

Laura was smiling, the most at peace Carmilla had ever seen her. There were tears in the corner of her eyes. “I love you Carm.”

It wasn’t the first time Laura had said those words, but it always felt like it was.

“I love you too Laura,” Carmilla breathed, the warmth radiating from her should-be-cold chest undeniable. She smiled at Laura, full and happy, then hid her blushing face in Laura’s neck. Vampires shouldn’t even be able to blush.

Carmilla felt Laura’s laugh before she heard it, and couldn’t help but chuckle too. They were kind of ridiculous, after all.

That laugh turned into a squeal when Carmilla flipped them over, Laura’s back hitting the soft bed, Carmilla on top of her. The smirk she gave Laura was absolutely filthy, and she could smell exactly how much it affected her.

“I still own you two, Liebling,” her lips followed their path again, this time going lower. Tasting Laura off her fingers wasn’t enough, she needed to have her mouth on her. Laura was already moaning her name, fingers tangling again in Carmilla’s hair. 

Tomorrow there would be problems to worry about. There would be the Dean’s plans and more research to be made. But nights were theirs, and Carmilla did not plan on sleeping yet. Not for a few hours at least.


	4. Battle

A quick twisting motion of her hands, and another one of Mother’s disposable helpers lay inert on the floor. Carmilla wiped around, snarling as she tore another’s throat out with her claws. A scraping sound behind her made her duck, just avoiding getting hit with a rusted sword. Her fist connected to the thing’s jaw, breaking it, a stake to the heart finished the job. She had killed dozens of these poor wretches, and still they kept coming.

Lilita must have grow desperate after Mattie had destroyed whatever was left of Gigantor and the idiot puppy. They had been sent to kidnap or kill Laura, their group had guessed later, but even with the small boost of magical strength given to them by the Dean, they were no match for two far older vampires. Their humanity was gone, that was clear, and there wasn’t much left to grieve over. 

Mother had been able to bring them back, but not completely. Those two, and all of this small army, were revenants. Corpses bought back to fight and obey, nothing left of their original selves. Only here to serve as cannon fodder, slaves to their hunger. Carmilla could have felt sorry for them, if they weren’t blocking her way to reach Laura and Mattie. Right now, she only knew anger towards the wretched things that had been her classmates.

The twisting turns of the cave system under Silas had been made even more confusing by the mist Lilita summoned. At the deepest point of the stone labyrinth, there was the last Gate, and Mother trying to open it. Whatever the hell she was trying to bring into the mortal world, it wasn’t going to be good news. Their ragtag group had organized as best they could to stop her.

The swarm of half-damned had come at them, pouring out of another opening, and split the group apart. Carmilla didn’t know where the science ginger had gone, but they were likely with JP. The Summer sister with some sense in her head had ended up with Carmilla on the left side of the opening, Mattie and Laura on the right. 

The earth rumbled and shook, there was no choice for them. Mattie knew Carmilla could take down all of the revenants, it would only take some time. Time they didn’t have, Mother could not be allowed to open the last Gate. Laura had tried to fight the undead and get to Carmilla, but Mattie took her away. 

Their plan needed at least two people to work, one as a distraction and the other striking Mother with an obsidian blade. Apparently, Mother could be killed with one of those, if driven into her heart. Or that was what they had found on their research through the Library. It was the best option now, the Blade of Hastur would kill however wielded it as well as Mother. 

A boy who had been her classmate on one of the astronomy classes Carmilla took swiped at her, coming close to hitting her but not enough. A kick to his knee shattered bone, and as he fell an opening finally appeared. Carmilla run through it with supernatural speed, most of the revenants concentrating on running after her. 

Just as the best runners reached her, and still no sign of her sister or her girlfriend, a terrible screech sounded through the air. It brought Carmilla to her knees while it lasted. By instinct her hands covered her ears, but she knew they would be of no help. More than a few stones fell around her, loosening from the top of the cave and falling down. The revenants screamed too, no supernatural strength for them, only wails of pain.

Once it stopped and Carmilla could concentrate again, all those unlucky students lay dead on the stone floor. Their existence was tied with Mother’s. Carmilla turned back to the path into the caves and started running again. Lilita was dead, this time for good, she hoped. But it would be just like the old bat to take someone with her.

The unwanted thought made her run faster. The sister she just got back, or the love of her life. Lilita would be delighted in taking either of them with her. A sharp turn, and the narrow corridor she had blazed through opened into a great hall. JP and LaF were near the opening, carrying an unconscious Perry, and behind her the pitter-patter of Mel’s feet indicated she survived, but none of that mattered. A pile of ashes was on the floor of the hall, and in front of it, Mattie held Laura up on her feet. 

In a moment Carmilla was in front of them. Laura raised her head, looked at Carmilla and stumbled away from Mattie. She threw her arms around Carmilla’s neck, pulling her as close as possible. Carmilla’s arms went around her waist. She wanted to hold Laura just as strongly, but she wasn’t sure yet if her girlfriend was injured or not. Instead, she caressed the skin of Laura’s lower back under her shirt, trying to offer as much comfort as she was receiving. 

Laura’s face was pressed into the side of her neck, her quick breathing warming Carmilla’s skin. Carmilla closed her eyes, kissed Laura’s temple, and thanked a god she hadn’t believed in for more than a hundred years that they were all alive and apparently unharmed. Mattie’s voice almost made her jump.

“She’s just a little dizzy from Mother’s last antic, nothing to worry about Kitten,” Mattie looked as impeccable as ever, amused smirk firmly in place. It made a watery smile appear on Carmilla’s face. Her sister would be the one to keep poise even in the face of an imminent apocalypse.

Laura pulled away enough to look at Mattie, giving her a wide, tired smile, “Thanks Mattie, I owe you one.”

Mattie nodded, “And we can get even about it in Morocco. You two are coming with me. No buts, we’ve all seen more than enough of this blasted wasteland,” the sneer Mattie gave their surroundings made both her and Laura chuckle.

Carmilla looked back to Laura, still worried. Beside them, Mattie walked over to JP, LaF and now Mel, all three trying to make sure Perry was okay.

“Are you alright Laura?” It wasn’t just about physical injuries, they both knew it.

“You’re here. God I was so worried Carm, when i saw all of them surrounding you. But you’re here,” Laura rested their foreheads together, “I just fell a little too hard on the floor because of the scream, nothing some ice won’t take care of.”

Carmilla hummed in agreement. God she could become lost in those eyes. There was so much love there. It made her heart feel full.

They had probably stood there hugging for too long, the others were preparing to leave. Mattie called to them, apparently having taken it as her responsibility to carry the still unconscious Perry out. Carmilla was loath to let go of Laura, but they really should get away from this place.

Laura was apparently thinking the same, she stepped away but laced their fingers together. Carmilla smiled. They turned and, together, walked towards their friends, out of the great stone hall.


	5. Rest

Her fellow kindred might not be the best company in the world, but vampires always knew the latest horrible news around. And had proof of it too, more often than not. Carmilla juggled her keys with the paper sheets she was carrying. Damsel could have probably handed them to Laura at the next meeting, but apparently those were ‘real important documents for those bastards’. Carmilla shrugged, it wasn’t like handing them to her wife would be a problem.

Keys finally fitting into the lock, Carmilla opened the door and stepped into their apartment. The warmth inside, compared to the chilly autumn night, was already a balm. The accompanying scent of fresh cookies made Carmilla smile. Laura called a greeting from the bedroom, and Carmilla headed there.

Their apartment was small, just the right kind of cozy. On their bedroom, the lights were turned on, and Laura set with her laptop on their bed, typing quickly. There were the cookies, on a tray by their bedside, and two full mugs, the TARDIS with cocoa, the other with blood. 

Carmilla couldn’t help but grin at the cute bunched up face Laura was making. Sometimes she got really into whatever she was writing. Carmilla walked over to her, shedding the heavy jacket and taking out the boots she had been wearing. Laura let go of laptop, and the smile on her face had Carmilla falling in love all over again.

“Hey Carm! How was your stroll?” Carmilla liked to go out sometimes, just to stay under the skies for a bit. It was comforting. Laura usually came with her, but today she wanted to finish her article first. Carmilla set on the edge of the bed and leaned over, her hand holding Laura’s face as she kissed her. It was just a peck, but it had them both grinning.

“Pretty good. Even got a gift for you,” she handed the documents over, Laura’s eyebrow furrowing in confusion. She started reading them, and whatever was on them, it had Laura gasping in surprise.

“Damsel handed them over. She said you’d really like what was there,” Laura nodded, but she set the documents by the side of the bed, near the computer. She picked that up, together with something else and handed it to Carmilla. A book, wrapped in brown paper.

“We’re both mail-service today, that book you asked Mitnick for finally got here,” Carmilla was the one to gasp now. An old work of Kierkgaard’s, first edition. She’d been waiting for it for months now. She opened the package, making sure the book wasn’t damaged, then set it down too.

“And we’ve both got some good reading to do Cupcake. The movie first?” Laura smirked at her and shifted over, making space between herself and the pillows she had been resting against.

“You’re not getting out of that Harry Potter marathon so easy Carm,” Carmilla tried her best to hide her smile as she got into the bed behind Laura, her arms falling automatically around Laura’s waist, holding her close.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” She really was getting soft. That was supposed to be a sarcastic response. Harry Potter wasn’t exactly the high of fantasy writing, as much as Laura would argue otherwise, but there really was nothing else Carmilla would rather do. Laura started the movie, settled comfortably against Carmilla’s chest and interlaced their fingers. She gave Carmilla a quick kiss on the cheek before concentrating entirely on the movie.

There were many ways to become immortal, and Laura had found one years ago that would work for her. These movies and books were the strongest connections to her childhood, now that her father had passed. She trusted and loved Carmilla enough to share them with her. Carmilla would snark about the movie a little, because she knew it would make Laura laugh, but there truly was no place she would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with the last two chapters here, especially with this last one. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed them!

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt my buddy melime sent me ages ago. I'm really way too slow with those.
> 
> All chapters are rated G, expect for the third, which is fluffy smut, pretty much. And four, which is T because of some violence.


End file.
